Abandon?
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Lilly and Carley finds Belle being all alone.


**Hello this is my next walking dead story this is a CarleyXLee, LillyXMark, KennyXKatjaa, ChristaXOmid, and young love ClementineXDuck, and some LillXCarley friendshipping.**

Lilly and Carley were about to go get stuuf when she was about to sent someone on look out.

"Lee, you're out look out til me and Carley get back."

"Ok Lilly, I'm on it." Lee said then the two girls left for things that they need to get.

At the drug store inside Lilly and Carley were getting things for what they need then they heard a sound.

"Lilly, was that you?" Carley asked.

"Nope, it wasn't me."

Then the sound Carley and Lilly hear was crying of a baby so they went tothe back room and saw a baby in a sleeping bag and there was no one with her Lilly and Carley felt so sorry for the baby who was being abandon.

"What is a baby doing in here?"

"I'm not sure where the parents are." Carley said as Lilly took off her jacket and wrapped it around the baby to keep the baby warm.

"Lilly; when you used your jacket to keep the baby warm, I'm afraid you'll get cold."

"I can handel that, this baby needs something warm; my jacket helps keep this baby warm and the heat from my body is warming the baby up." Lilly said as she was feeling very sorry for the baby Carley did felt more sorry too.

"That poor thing must be freezing out here, we have to take it back to the mottor Inn. So we can take care of it and look for it's parents then Lilly was reading the wrist band around the baby it said Name: Belle Gender: female birth date: September 11th 2012 then Lilly knew something she had to say this to Carley.

"This baby was bron yesterday!" Lilly shreiked then Carley was very shocked.

"She could die if we don't take her back with us, she needs food and other things." Carley said.

"Yeah she could die by walkers." Lilly said.

"Before that, she can die from; hunger, freezing, no one to take care of her. All that, I feel so sorry for that baby."

"Carley, get our things we need; we're taking this baby back with us, until we find her parents."

Back at the motel Katjaa and Kenny saw Lilly with the stuff they need and Carley holding a baby in her arms.

"Carley why are you holding a baby? you didn't steal it, did you?" Katjaa asked.

"No me and Lilly found her alone in the drug store." Carley said as the baby rested in Carley's arm wrapped in Lilly's jacket when Larry came to see what was going on.

"Lilly! did you and Carley stole a baby?" Larry roared then Lilly came to where her dad was calling.

"What is it dad?"

"Did you and Carley stole a baby; while on your run?" her dad asked.

"No dad; please don't hurt the baby, we found her while we were at the drug store she was freezing."

Then Larry felt so sorry for the baby if Lilly was abandon he would feel heart broken so Carley put the baby in Lilly's arms.

"Lilly can you hold Belle and keep an eye on her, I need to go get blankets and other things for the baby." Carley said.

"Sure."

Then Carley went with Lee to go find things for Belle who is needed to be taken care of.

"So where is her parents?" Larry asked his daughter.

"I didn't see them, this baby was born yesterday; and tomorrow we'll look for her parents." Lilly said.

"I hope so, I don't like to see babies without their parents."

"Me ethier but it's sad." Lilly said as she rocked the baby to sleep.

Few minutes later Lee and Carley got back with things for Belle.

"This blanket should help." Carley said handing a blanket to Lilly and as Lilly took off her jacket that was wrapped around the baby and replace it with a warm blanket to keep little Belle warm.

"She's warm. now we better feed her." Lilly said then Carley handed a bottle to Lilly and feed Belle as she was closing her eyes and was sleeping while eating.

"She's doing great."

"Carley, tomorrow we find her parents; and take her home to them." Lilly said.

"I love that plan."

The next morning Carley and Lilly were going to look for Belle's real parents that abandon her yesterday so Lee was on watch with Katjaa and her friends looking after Belle until Carley and Lilly find her parents and they get Belle back.

Lilly and Carley were at the hospital and it was safe some people were inside waiting for help to come so they went in and tolled the leader of this group of people that they weren't bitten they wanted to see a nurse or a doctor so the leader let them in to see the doctor and nurse of this group.

"Hello ladies, how may we help you?"

"We have a abandon baby was found in the drug store, that was yesterday."

"Can you find the names of this baby, her name is Belle and can you find the parents of her."

"Let us look up, it will be a few seconds." said one of the doctors.

"Sure." Lilly said as she and Carley wait for answers.

Then the nurses and doctors found out about who abandon Belle.

"So, did you find out who the parents of this baby are?" Carley asked.

"Yes we did."

"Oh good, what are Belle's parents names?" Lilly asked.

"Mina and Sam." one of the nurses said.

"Great, do you know if they came here to stay or not?"

"They are in our group, they said that they have to go find something in the drug store. Then when they came back yesterday they said that their daughter Belle; is missing. And now they're gone looking for her." one of the nurses said.

"Oh so can we find them, and take them to the motel to get Belle; and then we'll bring them back here with Belle." Lilly said.

"That sounds fine with us."

So Carley and Lilly went back to tell their friends that they are going to find Belle's parents.

Back at the motorr Inn Lilly and Carley tolled the good news about Belle's parents.

"We're going to find them. And then bring them here to pick up Belle, just me and Carley." Lilly said.

"That's fine, we'll look after Belle while you two are gone." Katjaa said to Lilly and she got her gun with Carley and they walked out of their hide out.

In the woods Lilly and Carley were looking out for walkers, bandaits and Belle' parents that are looking for.

"Let's find Belle's parents, I hope they're not dead or eaten to killed." Lilly said as Caley felt darkness taking over her heart she and Lilly loved Belle like she was their child to take acre of like Lee looking after Clementine.

Lilly and Carley were doing there best to keep quite so no walkers or anything else gets them, then at the conner of Lilly's eye she heard something she wanted to go see what it is.

"Lilly where are you going?" Carley asked as she saw Lilly going to the bushes when she heard something then the two girls saw Belle's parents they were looking for Belle when Lilly sent Carley back to the motor inn to get Belle for her while Lilly takes care of Belle' s parents.

"Oh thank god you girls are here, we're looking for our daughter Belle. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she's where we are. Carley is gone to get her and take her to you guys. And then, we'll take you and your daughter back to the hospital." Lilly said.

"Thanks, and who are you that found Belle?"

"I'm Lilly, my friend is Carley. She going to get Belle and meet us where you and your group are holding up, until help comes."

"I'm Mina and this is my husband Sam, we've lefted Belle at the drug store. But when we came to get her she was gone."

"Me and Carley had to take her with us, we just couldn't let Belle die without their mom and dad or ethier or. But we kepted her safe."

"Thanks Lilly, I fough Belle died when we looked at the drug store."

"Yeah me too." Mina said.

Then Carley came back to where Lilly with Belle's parents are where they hid so no walkers find them.

"Here's your daughter, we've been taking care of her while we're looking for you." Carley said to Mina and Sam.

"Ohh thanks so much girls, can you lead us back to where we were? we don't wanna get eaten by walkers." Sam said.

"Sure, we'll help get yous guy back at the hospital." Carley said.

"Yeah, let's do that." Lilly replied.

Then a howl of walkers were coming Lilly and Carley with Belle and her parents ran as fast as they can to get out of the forest and the walkers were so slow like snails

Then when Carley and Lilly with Belle and her parents got close to where they are holding up.

"We're almost there at last, I fought we would not find it again." Lilly sighted.

"Now let's get in, or those walkers will find us and tor us apart, once we get in there."

Then Carley and Lilly with Belle and her parents quietly walked to the front door to the hospital, without waking up any walkers.

"All clear, this way." Lilly said as she and her friends went to the front door, Carley tried to open the door

"It's locked, now how do we get in?"

"Let's try the back way." Lilly said to Carley.

"Great plan Lilly, let's try the back way in."

Then Carley and her friends went around the back and try the back door.

"It's unlocked."

"Let's get in, I'll lock the back way." Lilly said as her friends went inside as Lilly was the last one in the door then she locked the door so nothing gets inside the hospital.

"I locked the door, now let's go let the others know."

Then Lilly walked slowly with Carley with Belle and her parents to the front doorway.

"Shh, but quite. People can be sleeping." Lilly whispered to Carley and their friends.

The they walked down the hallway to the front desk near the front door, the same way Carley and Lilly came in.

"Hello?" Lilly called "Anyone here?"

"Where are those doctors; and nurses?" Carley asked.

"I don't know." Lilly said, then she fought of something "I think all the doctors and nurses are in the rooms, so if we go in one of the rooms. We might find one or two."

Lilly, Carley with their new friends with Belle went down the hallway to find the doctors and nurses.

"What room should we check?"

"Any room I think." Lilly whispered.

Carley, Mina, Sam and Lilly checked each room to see, if the nurses and doctors were in one of the rooms.

"I found one, and it has Belle's parent's names on the door."

Then Lilly and Carley opened the door to see Mina and Sam's parent's nurses and doctors in the room.

"We found them." Lilly said.

"Thank you Lilly and Carley, for finding Mina and Sam to give Belle back."

"It was nothing, but we're holding up at the motor inn so you can see us anytime. Maybe we can baby sit Belle one day or so, if that's ok with you."

"Sure, it's fine with us Carley." Sam said.

"Yes, we're be happy to have you girls baby sit our daughter." Mina said as Lilly grew sad that she and Carley had to go and leave Belle with her real parents. Carley and Lilly loved Belle like they loved Clementine.

"We have to go now, our group needs us." Lilly sighted.

"Ok then girls, it was nice meeting you." Sam said then as Lilly and Carley were walking out the door Carley and Lilly turned to Belle who is in Mina's arms.

"Maybe you two will have babies someday, then Belle will have friends to play with." Mina said.

"Yeah, and you girls can come visit us." Sam said "You can visit anytime you want."

"Thanks Sam, we will do that." Carley smiled, then Lilly started to smile at Belle with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Bye Belle, Lilly will see you next time." Lilly whispered to Belle as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

When Lilly and Carley lefted the hospital, they shut the door and went back to their motor Inn.

The end


End file.
